1. Field of the Invention
An adjustable auxiliary substantially planar rear view mirror for use in combination with a larger outside rear view mirror to increase or expand the driver's field of vision and reduce distance distortion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Convex mirrors are often used in combination with a substantially planar for outside rear view mirrors.
Various limitations are associated with positioning and focusing of such convex mirrors. For example, a particular vehicle driver may prefer different orientations of the convex rear view mirror when operated in city traffic or highway traffic and at night or during in the day. Moreover, different orientations may be preferred for operating the vehicle in forward and reverse directions. Further, different drivers commonly prefer to change the position of the convex rear view mirror.
Another problem with conventional convex rear view mirrors is the method of attachment of the convex mirror to the planar mirror surface. If the convex mirror is mounted in the wrong position, or if it is later desired to move the mirror to a new position, there may be very little that can be easily done about it. Although the planar mirror may be adjustable, the desired orientation of the convex mirror relative to the planar mirror may change as the driving conditions, and/or driver vary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,308 discloses a rear view mirror having a planar mirror and a convex mirror disposed in angular relationship relative thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,363 teaches an auxiliary mirror attachment to mount on a primary mirror to support an optical reflecting element. The support housing includes an integrally formed base plate and a peripheral wall projecting laterally from the base plate. Attachment of the unit to a primary mirror is accomplished by an adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,563 discloses a mirror assembly mounted on the vehicle as a side view mirror. The mirror assembly comprises an upper and lower flat mirror supported in essentially vertical planes and inclined relative to one another such that when the assembly is attached to the motor vehicle, the two mirrors provide separate reflected fields for increased vision.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,136 shows a rear view mirror including an elongated shell to support a rectangular convex mirror and a flat mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,296 teaches a selectively adjustable convex mirror to provide alternative rear views comprising a cylindrical housing and a circular convex mirror positioned in the housing. The housing is rotatably mounted on a swivel mechanism. The mirror is mounted in the housing in such a manner that rotation of the housing upon the swivel mechanism moves the convex mirror through a plurality of reflective orientations. A locking and indexing mechanism is provided to retain the housing in a selected position relative to the swivel mechanism and to provide controlled and incremental rotation of the housing about the swivel mechanism. The entire assembly is secured to a planar mirror surface of an outside rearview mirror of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,446 discloses an auxiliary convex rear view mirror mounted on a larger flat rear view mirror. The auxilary mirror has a wedge-shaped base and adjusting ring retaining a convex mirror and rotatably adjustable on the base about an axis extending oblique to the larger flat mirror. The convex mirror is spherical about an axis extending at an acute angle to the rotational axis of the adjusting ring.